castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula/Abilities
Passive attributes *'Summoning his Demon Castle': Being the true master of the Demon Castle and having a connection with Chaos, Dracula's resurrection allows the castle to appear anywhere and anytime he desires. As long as Chaos exists, the castle cannot be destroyed. *'Immortality': Thanks to Walter's soul, Dracula is immortal. Even though he can be killed, he will simply be revived after approximately 100 years, although premature revivals are not uncommon, especially when the premature revivals are caused by the more negative aspects of humanity reaching mass overload. *'Invulnerability': Dracula possesses superhuman endurance. Typical weapons would almost certainly not harm him or they would inflict minimal damage. However, certain weapons and measures, such as Dracula's own power (e.g. Shanoa's "Dominus" attack) or the Vampire Killer are capable of harming and killing him. Dracula is also (usually) invulnerable to attacks to any part of his body excluding his head. His superhuman endurance was such that even being beheaded is not enough to kill him. In his demon form, he seems to have lost this power. Dracula's resurrection also depends on the number of people in the world who desire his return and, between 1797 to 1999, he was resurrected more frequently. *'Eternal night': It is always nighttime in the area surrounding Dracula's Castle. *'Instant army': Dracula's dark powers affect even the dead and are able to create personal "golems" out of skeletons of various kinds, a variety of elemental golems, and can also give life to inanimate objects such as armor or furniture. However, this instant army is not as powerful as summoned demons from the Demon Realm. *'Chaotic Realm': The Chaotic Realm is the source of darkness and only Dracula can enter this specific dimension. Dracula and his reincarnation, Soma Cruz, are the only ones recorded to have ever entered the Chaotic Realm. This realm also sports demons of various kinds that will bow to Dracula's will. **'Reality warping': He is shown to warp reality, especially when assuming his true form. This is best demonstrated with his battle against Richter Belmont as well as Hector, and to a lesser extent against his son Alucard. Transformation *'Shapeshifting and teleportation': Dracula often attempts to confuse his enemies in battle by taking another form and teleporting to a different place, whether it is by turning into a multitude of bats (with the larger one being his main body), by using (or turning into) a large column of energy to displace his body, or by turning into a cloud of mist for long range teleportation. Aside from wholly transforming, he's also capable of partial shapeshifting, such as having his cape and mantle transform into bat wings that have inner spines comparable to an iron maiden, which is especially evident in his initial fight against Hector in Curse of Darkness. In The Dracula X Chronicles, it is said that he can transform into a bat, wolf or mist. For shorter movement, Dracula favors floating on a runic circle that lets him move very slowly. He has been known to turn into: **'Bat': He turns into many bats for teleportation or for offensive moves and transformations. It was called "Bat Moon" once and allows Dracula to turn into a swarm of bats to overcome his enemy. This was apparently one of Dracula's earliest abilities, as he, or more accurately, Mathias Cronqvist, transforms into a bat and departs when leaving Leon Belmont to be dealt with by Death. **'Wolf': Dracula has been shown to transform into a wolf for charging attacks in The Dracula X Chronicles. **'Mist': Dracula has used his mist form to evade certain death during his confrontation with Christopher Belmont. **'True form': (see below) Movement *'Teleportation': Dracula's favored strategy, used to confuse his enemy while he casts a myriad of offensive spells. Some versions of his teleporting has him blending to black lights, others turns him into many bats, but the function and strategy is one and the same. *'Demonic wings': Dracula can turn his cape into wings that can allow flight in a one-on-one battle against an agile vampire hunter. His wings allow fast flight and can be used as a melee attack by swiping the cape in its wing form. Dracula rarely does this, however. Simon Belmont (Chronicles version), Richter Belmont (third form in The Dracula X Chronicles), Hector (first form and transition between the two battles) and Shanoa are humans that have witnessed Dracula's wings. Dominance *'Power of Dominance': Dracula's primary ability allows him to absorb defeated monster's souls and enslave them. This power was the one that Soma Cruz, Dracula's incarnation, inherited along with Dracula's soul. While Soma can only summon monsters for a short amount of time due to his low magical power, Dracula can fully utilize this ability with infinite power from the stream of Chaos he commands. *'Obedient animals': Creatures of the night are sensitive to the flow of darkness and are attracted to its source. Those attracted will not hesitate to serve the commander of darkness. Some of these creatures are bats, wolves, owls, slimes, ravens, crows, black panthers, worms, caterpillars, toads, frogs, and many other smaller but numerous creatures that have entered and lived at some point under the Dark Lord's presence. *'Power over humans': Dracula's power has been shown to have an effect on human behavior. Dracula's Curse, in fact, drove many humans insane, and sent them into a murderous rage. Dracula has also shown abilities to control humans without possessing them, for example, in Harmony of Despair, his charm spell, when making contact with a female, would temporarily strip them of their will and put them under his control. **'Possession': Aside from influencing the evil in humans, he also at times was capable of outright possessing them and act as extensions of his will. Such was demonstrated with Albus in Order of Ecclesia after he attempted to access Dominus Agony, and was also implied to be how he got Barlowe to revive him from his seal in the same game. This was also demonstrated to a lesser extent by Dracula Wraith on Maxim Kischine, resulting in the creation of the latter's Evil half. He also possessed Isaac shortly after the latter was defeated by Hector in order to revive himself (largely because Hector, Dracula's intended host, relented on exacting vengeance against Isaac at the last moment). In battle *'Blood draining': Dracula, being a vampire, can bite and drink the blood of his victims. His spell Dark Metamorphosis can enhance his blood draining ability. He can also drain his victims' blood by merely touching them with his hands. *'Magic mastery': Dracula is a powerful magic user, easily capable of summoning fireballs, flaming meteors, beam attacks, and swarms of vampire bats and wolves to name a few. Even his extremely powerful "Demonic Megiddo" attack requires little effort on his part to perform. Although most of these seem to draw on his own innate power, there was at least one instance where Dracula had some aid in casting magic via a magical scepter. Added with the fact that he commands Chaos, no demons can match Dracula for his throne. No vampire hunters beyond the Belmonts can match his powers either. Some notable spells are: **'Hellfire': Fires a wall of fireballs from his cape. Another version causes flames to erupt from the floor. **'Dark Inferno': Fires magma fireballs from his cape. Unlike Hellfire, the meteors produced by this spell cannot be destroyed. **'Dark Metamorphosis': Boosts Dracula's Blood draining ability. He can bite an enemy or grasp them and drain their life. He rarely does the latter though. **'Soul Steal': A spell that many fear. Soul Steal is used by Dracula and to kill and absorb their energy for Dracula's use. The one version of the spell has an area of effect around the caster. It can effect multiple victims multiple times in one cast. Another version drains the life out of Dracula's victims by a mere touch, which is why many fear this spell. It is also referred to as Life Steal. **'True form(s)': When facing a strong and dangerous opponent, Dracula can transform into his more powerful true form to try and even the odds. He uses this strategy whenever he's pushed to the limit. He has used a huge variety of true forms over the centuries, that typically follow a "monster vampire" theme. Most forms of Dracula make him bigger and more frightening to taunt his opponents. Dracula sometimes collects enough power to transform a third time, as when Dracula battled Trevor Belmont or Richter Belmont. In some cases, Dracula ends up warping reality when transforming into his true form, as evidenced with his fight against Richter Belmont and Hector. **'Blood Storm': Perhaps as a way of mocking of the Belmonts' powers, Dracula, when facing Richter Belmont, could make it rain blood, and being caught in it causes heavy damage. **'Meteor Shower': During the events in Circle of The Moon, Dracula displayed various powerful magic spells, one of which summons a barrage of flaming meteors to rain down from the sky onto his enemy. **'Demonic Megiddo': Dracula's ultimate dark spell. Two version of this attack are in existence. The first, and more common version has a shorter charging time and allows Dracula to charge demonic runes that become a giant black fireball. Dracula can throw it to his victim and will incinerate his victims with demonic fire. The second version is a gigantic explosion, with Dracula as its nucleus. The explosion radiates from him, dealing heavy damage with high likelihood of killing his opponent. However, the second version requires a longer time to charge, giving enough time to either escape or defeat him before he can use it while draining Dracula's health. On Order of Ecclesia it is shown that Dracula can sustain it for as long as desires, while in Harmony of Despair its effect is shown to cease. **'Dominus Hatred / Fatal Ray': Dracula summons seven green rays of dark energy that fly upward from his body. After a moment, the rays fall, covering the entire area although leaving some spaces between where the player can dodge them. He uses this attack in various games, including Castlevania Chronicles and Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, and is commonly used by his true form, although its most prominent appearance is in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. **'Destruction Ray': A dire version of the Fatal Ray. Dracula summons seven purple rays of dark energy that fly upward from his body, but this time they fall following the player's movement. *'Power over Death': By gaining possession of the Crimson Stone, Dracula gained Death's complete allegiance, who in turn will seek all means necessary to resurrect his master. He is very loyal to Dracula and is said to be Dracula's confidant and close friend. In Portrait of Ruin, Dracula had several combination attacks with Death. **'Flame sickle': Death summons many sickles, which Dracula turns into many meteors like the ones produces by Dark Inferno. **'Demonic Megiddo': Dracula can have Death turn a scythe, where he can slam the scythe and create a smaller, faster version of Demonic Megiddo. **'True Dracula's scythes': When Death or Dracula are defeated, Death offered his power to be absorbed by Dracula so he could complete his transformation. Dracula used Soul Steal and absorbed Death to become True Dracula. In his demon form, one of True Dracula's attacks was to summon Death's Scythe and toss it at the player. Dracula Dracula